The primary aim of this study is to determine the efficacy of a maternal symptom management intervention designed to help low-income African American HIV-infected mothers identify, understand, prevent, and manage HIV-related symptoms within the context of their response to and understanding of HIV and by using her concern about parenting as the key motivator for symptom management.